Child's Curse
by brittanyleewilton
Summary: Eugene never went to Japan, Oliver never meet Mai but Mai is still a child locked in a tower with her twin sister both 400 years old how is possible. Children are found in the forest around the castle but the werid thing is that they were grown ups a week ago. Is their a curse at play
1. Chapter 1

**Me- I hope people like this story and I will contune my other one**

**Naru- Then why did you start this one stupid**

**Me- This one has been bugging me for weeks to write**

**Naru- How can a story bug you**

**Me- It just can**

**Gene- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

**Me- Glad to don't have to put with downers like your brother**

Eugene never come to japan so he never got hit by the car and that means Oliver never had to go find his brother. They both get a case at a castle in the middle of the forest that people disappear at. Little kids are found in the forest almost a week after and the weird thing is they look the same with the people that disappeared and even weirder they grow to look like them is a curse at play.

* * *

_Gene's POV_

Me and Noll were in the library, when father come in to tell us something.

"Hey, boys I've got a case your to take." He said

"What is the case about?" Noll asked, since we are both 16 years old they don't ask us to take cases often but since were both down with high school and Noll with College. I'm taking a skip year at the moment.

"The Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire they've been finding little kids but the week before the little kid is found someone goes missing, when they run DNA test on the kids it always comes back with the same DNA of the people that went missing and since the other teams are busy you two, Lin, Madoka will check." Father said

"Yes of course father, can I have the file." Noll said, but I know he hates it when he has to be with his teacher he has to have manners around her. This should be interesting father handed me a file when I opened it. It had missing reports and reports of children being for the last 20 years in that forest and they only getting help now.

"Madoka will come soon with Lin and will explain the case more." Father said as he left

"Hey Noll." I said

"Yes, Gene." He said

"Don't you think it's weird that this might have been happening for 20 years and no one's done anything?" I asked

"No not really before now they must not off known the location that is happening but looking at the report its most likely at the castle that they just found." He said about 20 minutes later Madoka and Lin come in, I must also say 20 minutes of silence.

"Hey you two." Madoka shouted and pulled out 4 bright folders a pink one, a green one, a blue one and a brown one

"Hey Madoka, Lin." I said to the two of them Noll just nodded and Lin did the same. If Noll and Lin were the same age people might think there brothers since they act the same, workaholics.

"As you know they found a castle in the Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire so that's where were going, I looked up missing reports from that area and can found that this has been going on since the 1600's, there was a guy that would write down who would go into the forest and then the child who was found and who they claimed to be." She said "almost everyone was found but two teenage girls who were half-English and half-Chinese."

"Does it have any names and when they went missing?" I asked

"Yes it does they were the first and disappeared in the year 1613." Lin said

"I see that's a long time so they've been missing for 400 years." I said

"Yes we'll be going to tomorrow." Lin said

**Gene's Dream**

**I was on my plane when I saw too little girls with brown hair and brown eyes.**

"**Hello" I said, I walked over to them and then I saw what they were wearing it looked like a 17****th**** century dress It was pale pink with patterns over it so when I got to their level I saw that they were twins but one has long hair that goes to the hip and the other just below the shoulder.**

"**Hello." They both said**

"**What are your names?" I asked them**

"**My name is Mai, and this is my twin sister Airi." The one with the shorter hair said**

"**You have to go someone's trying to wake you up, but what is your name." Airi said**

"**My name is Eugene but you can call me Gene, okay." I said**

"**Okay good-bye Gene." They said**

When I woke up I could see Noll was trying to wake me up

_Wake up you Stupid Medium_

_I'm up why did I have to wake up I was talking to Mai and Airi _

_Who are Mai and Airi?_

_Two little girls that I meet on my plane why? _

_No reason we have to go_

_Right_

We meet Lin and Madoka at the front of the house ready to go solve this case.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Gene, any dreams yet?" Madoka asked me

"No dreams but I did meet the cutest girls on my plane." I said

"Really what were their names?" She asked by shouting

"I only got first names." I said as I went to the taxi that was already there and put my suitcase in the back.

"That's too bad, but what are they?" she asked as she got, Noll was putting he's suit case in as well and come in.

"They were Airi and Mai." I said. Noll was on the right, Lin was in the front, Madoka was in the middle and I was on the right.

We got to the airport and caught a plane to Gloucestershire.

_Mai's POV_

It's been 400 years since it happen; I used to be 16 years old along with my twin Airi. Mother was accused of being a witch and she was thrown off a cliff in this forest because of it. She died knowing that she livid she would off been killed anyway, because Mother can do things. Then after that everyone left they made us come to prove that we weren't witches. But when we started to walk away I saw mother and she dragged us to a castle and turned us into kids now instead of 16 we were 3 years old.

The worst part is that she does to everyone that comes into this castle and they forget that they were and remember everything and she keeps us locked in the tower.

When we went to sleep we saw this guy and he told me and Airi to call him Gene but of course we don't tell mother when this happens we don't want her to worry.

**Authers Note-**

**Here's the dress that I've been talking about and you know what everyone looks like**

** . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Sorry about the wait**

**Gene- That's okay as long as your doing it now**

**Me- Thanks Gene you can if you want**

**Gene- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt**

**Me- I know if I did you won't be dead and Mai would have a twin**

_Gene's POV_

Me and Madoka were talking though the entre ride and she kept asking me about Airi and Mai but I can't tell her much as I only spoke to them for a couple of seconds, it was all night but it felt like a couple of seconds.

When we got to the airport it took about a 10 minute wait to get on the plane, about 5 minutes in I fell asleep.

**Gene's Dream**

**I walked onto my plane and saw Mai and Airi**

**Gene "Hello Airi and Hello Mai." **

**Mai and Airi "Hello Gene."**

**Gene "Why are you two here."**

**Airi "We're here to help you at least that's what we've been told."**

**Gene "Okay, help me with what."**

**Mai "Your next case we're your sprit guides"**

**Airi "Yes we are and we might be able to help you with it but first we have to show you something." **

**Gene "Okay show me away."**

**Airi "We'll have to show you next time as someone's trying to wake you up."**

**Gene "Okay bye."**

When I woke up we got in a black van that Lin must have rented it. Guess I have to wait till tonight to see what they were talking about but first things first.

The ride to the castle was long and boring. When we parked in front of the place was hugh and had a lot of towers. Madoka and I had to set up all the cameras while Noll and Lin did the same thing and when we were done I started talking to them.

"Noll, Madoka and Lin I have something that might help." I said

"What is it?" Madoka asked me

"I meet Mai and Airi again and they said they were my sprit guides and they were going to help." I said

"How does that help?" Noll asked really meanly

"Easy, Lin you never told us the names of the girls that went missing." I said to Lin

"I didn't their names are Mai and Airi Luna." He said

"See I wonder why there still here." I said

_Mai's POV_

We saw Gene again but before we saw him a lady said that we had to help him so that he could help us I wonder what she meant by that but we're going to show him one missing person from every 100 years so four in total and then us. Hopefully they can help him as me and Airi play. I wish that the curse would break but I have a feeling it will, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- I'm back sorry I wan't updating sooner**

**Naru- And why not**

**Me- because I lost my charger and I just got one **

**Naru- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

_Gene's POV_

There was no activity in the castle yet, but I can only sense two sprits in the whole castle. One is a male and the other is female they hang around in the forest. The female is lonely and the male is very angry.

"Gene is there any sprits here or are we wasting our time." Noll said does he also have to do that

"Yes, Noll there two sprits one female and one male." I replied even though he didn't ask just told me to tell him if there one thing me brother hates and that's wasting his time on useless cases while I'm happy just to get one.

"What do they look like Gene?" Madoka asked why can't Noll pick up manners up from her, but then he wouldn't be Noll if he did.

"The Male is an English man with brown hair and green eyes and the Female with black hair and brown eyes and looks a lot like Airi and Mai." I said

"Gene you never told us what Airi and Mai looks like." Madoka said

"I didn't." I said I thought I did tell them what they looked like let's see. Nope I didn't tell them that's when I saw Lin take off his head phone it looks like he wants to know what they look like too.

"No you didn't stupid medium." Noll said looking giving me a glair that would freeze hell over.

"Okay I'll tell you. There two little girls I haven't asked for their age yet. By the looks of it their twins with big brown eyes and brown hair, Airi's hair is down to her hips and Mai's is a little past her shoulders." I said

"They sound really cute to bad I can't meet them." Madoka said

"Gene make sure you tell as everything they tell you okay." Lin said

"Of course and if I don't I'll have him on my case so no think you." I said and the 'him' in question glared at me again doesn't he every get tired of that.

"Any way it might be good to turn in for the night I'll have the first shift at watching the monitors until mid-night and Noll can have till mourning since you two won't wake up during that time and Gene will be working in his sleep." Lin said

"Okay Lin that makes sense." I said

"Noll make sure you go to sleep before your shift okay." Lin said to Noll

"Of course I'm not stupid." He said

With that we went into our rooms. Noll and I were sharing a room and Lin and Madoka were sharing the other one. I went to sleep as soon as I got into the bed.

**Gene's Dream**

**Airi and Mai walked up to me. Mai had to big smile on her face and Airi had a sad one.**

"**Hello Gene" they said**

"**Hello Airi, Mai. How are you?" I asked them**

"**Good you?" They asked**

"**I'm good but can I ask you something?" I asked nicely **

"**Of course Gene we're here to help." Airi said Mai just nodded her head**

"**How old are you and what's your full name?" I asked**

"**We're 4 physically speaking but in truth we're 416 years old." Airi said**

"**My full name is Mai Mee-Mee Luna and Airi's is Airi Camillia Luna." Mai said **

"**Okay so what do you have to show to me?" I asked **

**The scene changed I was standing in the middle of the forest when a boy with blond hair and blue came into view. It looked like he was hiking.**

**Then the female spirit looked at him and knocked him out. **

**Then we were in one of the rooms in the castle. It looked like one of the towers but what one I don't know which one.**

**The boy was on the bed still knocked out. Airi and Mai came over to me.**

"**His name is John Brown this happened 15 years ago." Mai said**

"**It takes a week." Airi said **

**Then John started to look younger and younger until he looked about 2 years old**

"**John was 20 when he went hiking and then like everyone else he turned 4." Airi said**

"**Before you ask John still lives in England and we can ask for his number if you wish for his help." Mai said**

"**How do you know that?" I asked when I saw that we were in the forest the female spirit put John in the forest and 5 minutes later the hikers found him still asleep.**

"**We just do, trust us." They said at the same time**

"**It's time to wake up Gene" Airi said and pushed me backwards that girl is strong**

When I woke up it was morning what that only took 8 hours to show I thought it was much shorter than that. I guess it's time to tell everyone about John.

_Airi's POV_

Mai and I thought that showing them what happened to John would be good because John is a priest. But John does remember what happens. I bet Mai told you they didn't well most of them don't but Mother and Father were fighting so when Mother turned John into a little kid Father didn't erase his memory's this only happened with a few people. There was John, Ayako, Houshou (Monk), Yasu, and Mary. Will show Gene these ones and then ones from years ago because this people can help them before their turned into children as well but first I have to contact John.

_John's POV_

I was helping out the church's orphanage by putting the children to bed and I was wondering when I would see Airi and Mai again. They told me after I turned younger what happened to me and claimed me down by saying that I could do anything I could do at 20. I see them every now and then in my dreams hopefully I can see them soon.

**John's Dream**

**The place looked familiar it's a playground I can understand Airi and Mai did turn into 4 year olds that's when I see Airi and Mai on the swing set and I walk over to them.**

"**Hello Airi Mai." I said**

"**Hello John." They said**

"**John can I ask something." Airi said**

"**Of course you can Airi." I said to her**

"**Well you see someone's trying to stop Mother and Father and they might need your help." Airi said**

"**That's good that means no else will get hurt right?" I asked them**

"**Yes but is it okay if we give them your number and can we have it to give to them?" Airi asked me**

"**Of course I'll be more than happy to help them." I said and wrote my number on the page of paper when Mai give me a pen and paper**

"**The person who will call you is Eugene and that's all we know I'll tell him to call you okay." Mai said**

"**Yes, that would be great I'll see you later." I said**

"**Bye John." They said as I kissed their forehead**

_Mai's POV_

I'm glad that John will help him when we put him to sleep. You might be thinking that we were with Gene for 8 hours but we weren't only 6 hours because he needs some level of sleep. And we were with John for one hour for the same reason but I'm sure that John got more sleep I hope they can stop mother and father before something bad happens to them

**Autors note**

**Me- I just had add to John**

**Mai- I know. Why does Airi talk more then I do**

**Me- because since your nicer you Airi gets the facts across and also because she might have a like Gene**

**Mai- As in like like**

**Me- Yes **

**Naru- Review it might make them quite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- I got two chapters done**

**Mai- I'm so happy for you**

**Me- I know since you are nice why don't you**

**Mai- Okay, Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt cause if she did Gene won't be dead and I'd have a sister**

_Gene's POV_

When I went into base everyone was their but Madoka oh well I guess I'll tell her when I see her. I took out breakfast out of the bag that's in base that has all the food and drink in it. For breakfast its canned soup. Oh well its food.

"Gene did you have a dream." Lin asked

"Yes but I'm going to wait for Madoka to wake up before I tell." I said

"Of course Gene." Lin said

"Anything happen last night." I asked

"When you went to sleep there were a few temper drops in some of the rooms and in the kitchen. Some things were moved as well." Lin said

"When it was my shift some things were moved and it looked like the spirit was cleaning some of the rooms that had the temper drops in them." Noll said sometimes I wish he'd make some level of noise.

That's when Madoka walked in the first thing she did was to walk over to me giving me a hug and asked "Did you see Airi and Mai."

"Yes I did I was waiting for you to come in to tell you that." I told her. Then we sat around the table me and Noll on side and Madoka and Lin on the other side.

"Gene what are their full names?" Madoka said

"Their full names are Airi Camillia Luna and Mai Mee-Mee Luna. They are physically 4 but their really 416 years old." I said

"Enough wasting time what did they tell you." Noll said rude much it's good to know whose giving you information and knowing the basics such as Name, age and gender.

"Yes they showed me one of the missing person's from 15 years ago." I said

"What is the person's name and what happen." Madoka asked before Noll could and he just glared at her if glares could kill she'd be dead in a second then we would have to deal with her spirit and I don't want to.

"Yes the person is John Brown he was 20 when he went hiking in the forest. When he was near the castle about maybe 10 miles away from it the female ghost came up to him and knocked him out that's when the spirit brought to one of the rooms in one of the towers. Every day he would get younger and younger till he was 4. The female spirit must have been a mother because 5 minutes after she put him back in the forest 7 days later a hiking couple find him." I said to them.

Lin and Noll went back to the monitors to see if anything happened and where to put the camera's that wasn't in use at the moment and where to move some of them. I swear they could be related with the way they act. Madoka and I went to the couth in front of the coffee table with a computer to do research about the history of the area.

When I sat down I felt something call me from the spirit world and it was Airi so I fell asleep.

_Noll's POV_

After Gene told us what Mai and Airi told us. I went to the monitors to see if there was any change it seems that the spirits only came into the castle at night so Lin and I were thinking about putting some of the equipment in the towers and a wireless water proof one in the forests and that's when I saw Gene fall asleep. That worried me a bit until I read his mind and saw that he was only going to talk to Mai and Airi.

I wonder what they want know it better be useful if their calling my brother in the middle of the day.

_Gene's POV_

**Gene's Dream**

**When I 'woke up' I was in a playground which made sense since Airi and Mai are 4 years old physically. That's when I saw them on the swings and went over.**

"**Hello Airi Mai." I said**

"**Hello Gene I know you're wondering why we called you here but we thought that we'd give you John's number and show you another one that happened a year after John. There are 5 recent ones that we will show you but not in order and all of them are still in England or will be in England soon okay." Airi said**

"**Okay." I said getting most of it**

"**Here's John's number but you're the one who as to call him as we told him your first name." Mai said**

"**I forgot to tell you my whole name didn't I?" I asked they both nodded "Well my whole name is Eugene Alexander Davis." I told them**

"**Okay, this time we won't be with you this happened as I said 14 years ago her name is Mary Violet she was 20 okay." Said Airi **

"**Okay." I said as they faded away this time the scene was at a waterfall and a girl. I know what's going to happen the female spirit came and knocked her out and transported her in a room in one of the towers on the right. Just like John she become younger and younger as the days went by until the female spirit transported her back into the forest where the police found her.**

**Then I came back to the playground Airi and Mai where there.**

"**We have to tell you after this they age normally so John is 19 and Mary is 18 at the moment." Said Airi **

"**So you better call John, while we talk to Mary you call John okay and Mary is in England." Said Mai**

"**It's time to wake up." Airi said as she pushed me backwards**

When I woke up Madoka was trying to wake me up and when she saw that I saw awake she called Noll and Lin over.

"What happened." Noll demanded

"Well Airi and Mai give me a number for John Brown and showed me another when that happened 14 years ago and that after their found they start aging again. So John is 19 and Mary is 18" I said and then I told them what happened to Mary and what she looked like.

I got my phone out and put John as a new contact and called him

_John's POV_

I was helping keep the children busy when my phone rang I looked at the priest in charge and he nodded saying that I could take it.

"Hello John Brown speaking who might this be?" I asked

"Hello I'm Eugene Davis. Airi and Mai give me your number." He said

"Oh, Okay is there anything I can do for you Mr Davis?" I asked him

"Call me Gene okay. Airi said that you could help?" Gene said

"Yes I can they didn't tell you that I'm a priest?" I asked him

"No they didn't do you think you can come over and help. I can pick you up if you want?" Gene asked me

"Yes of course I'll help anything for Airi and Mai that might put their souls to peace." I told him

"Okay we'll pick you up." He told me and after I told him where I was and after the head priest said I could go we said good bye and hanged up.

_Gene's POV_

After I got off the phone from calling John Brown I told Madoka and she said that she'd be fine with driving to pick him up. So after 20 minutes of telling Noll and Lin we went to the orphanage that he worked at. When we went their there was a blond man with kind sky blue eyes with a suit case next to him.

"Hello you must be John Brown." I said

"Yes I am mate." He said

"Are you from Australia by change?" I asked

"Yes I am we better get moving before it gets dark." He said

He put his suit case at the boot and hoped in the back as I got in the front.

"Hello I'm Madoka Mori and you must be John Brown." Madoka said

"Yes I am mate." He said while stretching the back of his head

"I must that your every cute." She told him and John's face went red

"Thanks" He said

"John can I borrow your phone?" I asked him

"Sure." John said as he handed me his phone and I typed in all our number just in case he needed them.

"Here you go." I said as I give the phone back and we started driving back to base. As we were driving I talked to John I hope Noll doesn't scare him off any way.

_Mai's POV_

I'm glad that Gene got John to help and I hope that none gets hurt and if it shows that Mother and Father will hurt them Airi and I will protect them with everything we got.

**Autors note**

**Me- I'm looking for a beta, if anyone wants to help I'd be really happy**

**Naru- Yes for she sucks at spelling**

**Me- Thanks I already know that**

**John- Please stop fighting **

**Mai- Please review it might make them stop and make Brittany not kill Naru**

**John- I'll help with this case as hard as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Sorry I haven't updated I was in Melbourne for a few days**

**Naru- Why are you telling them**

**Me- Because I can and won't be told by people what to do**

**Naru- I know you where stupid**

**Me- Why you *Grabs knife and starts chasing Naru**

**Mai- While Brittany is tring to kill Naru I have to say...**

**Gene- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt**

**Mai- That was my line**

Airi's POV

Gene got John and now we have to get the others to go to the location. I fear that mother is planning something before Gene gets back so we have to act fast so no one gets hurt. I looked at Mai since she was closer to Mother then I was.

"Mai, do you know what Mother is planning?" I asked her

"I have some clue to what is planning but I don't know what." She said "Why don't we get this moving before something happens."

"That's a good idea Mai why didn't I think about it." I said Mai may act stupid but she is really smart

"Thanks Airi but who do you think will be more help I know we have to contact Mary so why not do that first." She said and it's a good idea as well then after her Monk then Yasu.

"Okay here we go." I said

Mary's POV

It's been 14 years since I went into that forest and had to start life again since I already completed high school I finished school at 10 years old and was one of the smartest in my class but you would be too if you had to go through it twice not much was new but I had to go back. I haven't seen much of Mai and Airi since they showed to see if I was alright when I was turned back into a 4 year old.

**Mary's Dream**

**I saw a similar playground this is where we always meet and when we do it's when something has happened or they went to see if I'm aging.**

**"MARY" shouted Mai I know it was Mai because Airi never shouts.**

**"Mai Airi how are you girls?" I asked **

**"We're fine Mary, but can we ask a favour of you?" Airi asked me **

**"Yes of course." I said**

**"You see a group went to stop Mother and Father but they might need a hand and Airi thinks that Mother is going to do something soon so can you please help them?" Mai asked it looks like Airi doesn't want them to be hurt and I'd so anything for them I mean they've been through a lot.**

**"Okay I'll help anything for you." I said **

**"Thank you so much Mary." Airi said and it looked like she was about to cry, I mean almost nothing makes her cry and what did will pay dearly.**

**"Good bye Mary." Mai said as Airi pushed me back **

When I woke up I went to get a train ticket and I hope I'm not too late to help whoever those girls care about. I pray to the Great Goddess that they'll be okay.

Mai's POV

I'm glad Mary is going to help, I really am we might not show Gene the rest but we need to show him one more to show how the two we've already showed him is different. Since Airi thinks something bad is going to happen I think I should see what Mother is doing. Oh no she's already doing it.

Noll's POV

Gene and Madoka are out getting John Brown to help with the case because he can help at least that's what Mai and Airi told him I wonder why.

Anyway I was on the monitors while Lin was getting something how long does it take to go to the Church anyway but putting things together this means that John Brown must be higher than a priest if he is going to be any help. It's been one hour since they left. What's taking so long that's when the air started to get colder and a women appeared it must be the one who turns them into kids this can't be good and I can't use my PK without Gene that's when everything went black.

**Me- I finaly did it**

**Gene- What you killed Naru**

**Me- No, it's against my believes I tied him in that chair**

**Gene- Okay**

**Naru- Why you when I get out you bloody witch**

**Me- How did you know**

**Gene & Naru- What your a witch**

**Me- Cats out the bag please Review and so what if I am**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- I fell good two chapters down**

**Naru- Of course stupid witch**

**Me- Great my own nickname**

**Gene- It's okay I don't care if your a witch**

**Me- Thanks Wicca is my path and I will follow it, I would ask you to do it but since you stole it from Mai I'm asking her**

**Mai- Yes, Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt**

**Me- No matter how much I love it I can't stand Naru**

Gene's POV

It's been a week since Noll disappeared and I'm worried about him. But since then besides John we got Mary, Monk, Ayako and Yasu. They told me how long a ago it's been since they've been here Monk who's 26 it happened 22 years ago Ayako who's 24 it happened 20 years ago in fact Monk and Ayako are getting married soon. They meet in Japan at the church because no believed who they said they were even when the DNA test kept coming back the same. Yasu who's the youngest at only 16 happened about 12 years ago. But none of this helps me found Noll and they were very helpful but they've been here about 2 days and nothing. From what I've seen Noll might be turning into a child.

Airi's POV

Mother got Gene's brother I don't know what his name is all I know is that she won't let him out until they go away and give up but I know Gene isn't going to leave his brother. I was surprised when Mother came into our tower it's the first time in 400 years that she came in here but she had a little boy with him. He's 4 so this must be Gene's brother.

Noll's POV

I don't know how long I've been knocked out but when I came too I saw to little girls looking at me. This must be Mai and Airi hold on their alive or am I dead.

"You're not dead." They said so that must mean that they're alive but how it was 400 years ago.

"Trust me you're alive and so are we." Airi said since is the one with the long hair and the other must be Mai since she has the shortest hair

"Yes you are correct I am Mai and that is Airi and since you know our names it would be nice if you told your own." Mai said

"Yes of course my name is Oliver Davis." I said

"Well we better tell your brother that you're okay, but I'm very sorry to say that you will be staying with us for a bit until we are found but all I know is that we're in one of the towers on the right side." Airi said

"Why don't you tell me how you are in here and why you are alive since it's been around 400 years since you've been here." I demanded of them

"Why do want to know and anything else?" Mai asked it looks like she's mad this might be fun for me not so much for her.

"Yes of course the two ghosts do you know them and how and why I'm I here…." I kept demanding until Airi cut me off

"Yes we know the ghost and their isn't just two, how we know them is because they are our mother and father sadly and you are here because she can't have you being found by your friends or the people we've asked to come." She said what more than two ghost but how couldn't Gene sense stupid medium.

"Gene can't sense them because they're in the forest and before you ask when the people who have been turned into children by Mother are drawn here because she is still here if you didn't take the case and one of the people died as soon as they have no regrets they came here." Mai said and that is the longest I've heard her talk.

"Okay and I'll tell how we've came here but it's easier just to show you." Airi said before I could ask what was going on Airi looked me in the eye and everything had gone black, again

**Noll's Dream**

**I was in the forest when I saw a group of people walking to the cliff with a women tied up and then I started following after 5 minutes of walking I saw that we were at a cliff and a priest walked to the tied women and turned to the rest of the group that's when I saw that the women was the ghost hunting the place**

**"Today we stand at the Trail of the witch Jamisan Lei Luna and I Father Alexandre Wilson will contract this trail." Alexandre said as I will not address him as father and Mai and Airi felt the same way. "Jamisan will you admit that you are a witch."**

**"No I'm not a witch and I've never been one." Jamisan yelled**

**"Then we must test this if you live you are a witch and if you die then you are not one." Alexandre said that's when I now what this 'test' was I read about the witch hunts not deeply into it but they had 'tests' to see if the person is a witch or not one of them was being pushed of the cliff, torture, or being dumped in water. That's when Alexandre pushed Jamisan off the cliff.**

**"Mother had a chance of surviving the fall but she knows that if she did then she would be killed anyway, so she died." Mai said that's when I saw the two of them next to me**

**"It seems that we have made a mistake Jamisan Lei Luna isn't a witch and may the great lord in the heavens kept her safe." Alexandre said as they were walking away I saw two girls walk to the cliff and cry.**

**"Mai she died so that people didn't think we were witches and so she didn't have to be burned at the stake." One of them said when I looked at her I saw that she looked like Airi and the other looked like Mai but her hair went to the middle of her back.**

**"I know Airi when someone gets accused of being a witch that is the end." Mai said**

**"Let's go back." Airi said**

**"Yes, let's." Mai said as they started walking back Jamisan showed up before them**

**"Mother is that you but aren't you dead." Airi said she's canna like me gets straight to the point but not as good looking I'll say.**

**"Yes Airi I am dead but I can't move until I know that you won't have to go through what I had to." Jamisan said that must have been before she lost sight of way she was still here. **

**"But why Mother I want you to rest in peace with Father." Mai said too much like Gene**

**"Don't worry Mai, Fathers still here as well." Jamisan said and that's when she knocked them out and transported them to the castle that's when I saw that she put them in the middle one and they got younger and younger as the days went and 5 days later they were 4 year olds. I thought it was 7 days oh well I'll found out**

When I came around I saw Mai and Airi looking at me. "I thought you said it was 7 days not 5." I said

"It does you have to remember that we've never seen it in person and it was 7 days before my mother put them out." Mai said and Airi looked like she was thinking it over

"That makes sense, then Mother will take two days to pick a place to put them and she's gives father two days to erase their memories." Airi said

"And also were in the middle tower on the right side." I said

"Really I every time we show it we don't watch because it's a really made memory that's bad enough to live though once let alone twice." Mai said

"Yes of course." I said

"I forgot to saw your 4 years old now." Mai said that's when I hoped of the bed and looked in the mirror and sure enough I was a 4 year old but that doesn't surprise me at all.

"I have to say you are really cute." Airi said

"Of course but why can I still talk with proper words." I demanded

"You don't how to ask don't you Naru and only your size and age change the way you talk and think stays the same." Mai said

"What did you call me?" I asked

"Naru for Naru the Narcissist." Mai said

"Where did you hear that." I growled

"So someone else has called you that." Mai said while hitting my chest

"Come on you two it's time to sleep we need to pass this information on to Gene and since Naru was the one to find you can tell okay." Airi said

"Okay big sister I understand." Mai said as she climbed into one of the two beds and Airi went with her so I went on the other bed

"Okay." I said time to tell the stupid medium what we found.

**Me- This is for KittycatGirl yes Mai and Airi are alive they always have been they talk to Gene because they can Project there souls and go into others dreams and bring others to them why every one thinks there it's been 400 years you would to.**

**Naru- Of course it makes sense**

**Me- Sense mense**

**Mai- Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- I'm back**

**Gene- I'm glad**

**Naru- Great we have to put with her**

**Mai- Naru remember what happened**

**Naru- She can't hurt me**

**Me- I can't but I can do this **

**Naru- That would be **

**Starts chasing Naru**

**Mai- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt**

Gene's POV

We haven't found any leads to where Noll could be and I hope that his okay, but I know that Airi and Mai will protect him from the female ghost.

"Okay, we have no information on this place. Me and Yasu will go to the town and find out about Myths that they have on this place tomorrow." Madoka said

"I'll watch the monitors first then Monk will take them next and everyone else go to bed." Lin said

"Okay." We all said well heading to our rooms everyone is sharing but me since I'm sure that we'll find Noll before this case is over.

**Gene's Dream**

**I wake up to see Airi, Mai and Noll? What the hell. I was right they turned my know it all brother into a child again guess people can't mix us up now.**

**Noll- Stop it Gene we're here for a reason**

**Mai- That we are, right Airi**

**Airi- What Naru and Mai said**

**Gene- Wait Naru?**

**Mai- Naru for Naru the Narcissist**

**I started laughing **

**Airi- What do you call him?**

**Gene- Noll for know it all**

**Naru- We found out new information and those two are going to show you something **

**Great poor Airi and Mai being stuck **

**Airi- No we are not showing him something just tell what you found bossy Naru**

**She looks pissed and she has a right to look pissed **

**Naru- Fine the transformation into a four year old takes five days not seven and we're in the middle tower to the right**

**Airi- The two ghosts that are in the area are Mai and mine Mother and Father**

**Mai- Mother turns them into little kids and then Father takes away their memory **

**Gene- That makes sense I guess now we know how to end this case but any other warnings we need to know**

**Airi- Be careful please Gene**

**She looked upset I don't think she's that worried but I'll set her mind at ease **

**Gene- I'll be careful Airi and I'll see you all very soon**

**I'll make sure that everyone gets out of this alive**

**Airi & Mai- Good bye Gene and we'll get to see you in person next time we meet**

**Gene-What do you mean by that?**

**Naru- There still alive don't how but they are**

Naru's POV

My brother is still stupid when I woke up I was hoping that it was a dream.

"It's not a dream." Mai said, don't know how I can tell their voices apart since I have my own twin I can tell and Mai's is a more cheerful one while Airi's is a 'get to the point already' one.

"Why didn't you show Gene that memory" I demanded to know it's important that they have all the information they need.

"Easy it takes a lot of energy to show it." Airi said

"That means you Pk." I said that makes a lot of sense if they can do these things it's because of psychic powers.

"PK?" They both asked looking at me like I'm making stuff up

"Yes Pk it is psychic power that everyone knows about." I said

"You're forgetting a little fact." Mai said

"We were born in the 17th century were it learn what you can yourself but you have to hide or else you'll be killed." Airi said that is a very good point there making.

"When we get out of this mess I'll show you." I said

That's when Airi and Mai both had taken my hand and ran me to the door something bad has happened and I'm afraid that my twin is a part of it.

John's POV

When I woke up I went to base finding everyone there.

"What's up mates?" I asked

"We found were my brother Naru is." Gene said

"NARU" Everyone but me, Gene and Lin shouted

"Yes it's a name that Mai came up with." Gene said while shrugging his shoulders "and I have to say it suits him better than Noll."

"Okay where are they Gene?" Lin asked

"There in the middle tower to the right." Gene said "And before we go there I have to say….."

"What is it?" Yasu asked

"Airi and Mai are still alive." Gene said that can't be if they are it'll be a blessing.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Monk asked

"Let's go then." Madoka said

Everyone went put to change when we come back I was in my priest's clothes and Monk and Ayako were in theirs.

"Okay let's go." Gene said

Gene's POV

When we left we started heading to the right side of the castle in fact we were half way through the first and second tower (Middle tower) when the two ghosts showed up and they were really angry.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I don't want what happened to me happen to my daughters." The female ghost said

"What are your names?" John asked

"Our names are Adrian and Jamisan Luna." Adrian said

"Enough nothing will happen to my baby girls." Jamisan shouted while putting her hands up I have a bad feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- I did it**

**Gene- Did you kill him**

**Me- Nope, but I did lock him in that closet**

**Mai- Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt**

**Me- I'm glad does anyone know where some rope is**

Airi's POV

Mother was going to get rid of Gene and the others. NO mother will not kill Gene I will not let her.

_Airi- Mai we have to get rid of mother_

_Mai- I know _

_Airi- Don't worry maybe if we get out we can show her things are different and she can pass on_

_Mai- Okay_

That's when we grabbed Naru's hands and pulled him out when we got to the door I felt my energy build up and I kicked that door of its henges. That when I saw mother lifting her hands and building up her energy.

_Mai- We have to act_

_Airi- I know_

We jumped in between them and put a shield up and that stopped that blast from hurting any of my and Airi's friends.

Mary's POV

Airi and Mai are really alive but the put some sort of shield around us and it was a red colour that means that they are very strong.

John's POV

They are alive and they protected us from the blast that their mother used to try to kill us thank the lord in the sky that we're going to be okay.

Naru's POV

Stupid girls, they really are jumping in like even though they don't know their limits. But thank you for projecting what is important to me.

Gene's POV

I'm glad that were not hurt but Airi and Mai put up a red shield that means that they have strong PK levels and that we'll have to help them control their powers this should be good but at least I can spend more time with Airi to bad we're not the same age.

That's when Airi and Mai looked like sixteen year olds. They were both the same height they now went up to my shoulder and not my knee. They had hour glass figures and were filled out well. Airi's hair went to her knees and Mai's went down to the middle of her back but the clothes they were wearing were 17th century peasant style.

"Airi Mai why did you stop us." Jamisan shouted

"Mother Times are not what they use to be." Mai said

"We'll be safe and even if someone tries to hurt us, we have friends that will protect us as we would protect them." Airi said while tears run down her face

"Is this true." Adrian said

"Yes this is true people who can do things are no longer killed but are trained so that they can use their gifts safely without hurting them and the people around them." I said

"Really." Jamisan said we all nodded

"We Mother we'll be safe and isn't that what's important." Mai said

"Mother Father please move on I hate knowing that we're the reason you stayed." Airi said

"Yes your Airi Mai we love you." Adrian said

"If he's ready then I guess it's time to go on we've been here to long but first you can put down the shield." Jamisan said as Mai and Airi put down the shield they went back to their four year old shelfs.

_"In this hour I call on the goddess to set them free of this curse." _Jamisan said and that's when Naru, Airi and Mai fell to the ground

"Don't worry they'll be up soon make sure you take of them." Jamisan said to us

"Okay." We said

"They'll wake up in a few hours since I helped." Adrian said and with that they moved on.

**Mai- Why do you need rope and here**

**Mai gives Brittany rope**

**Me- Easy for this**

**Ties Naru to chair**

**Gene- I see you tied him to the chair**

**Naru- Stupid Witch**

**Gene- Review and Brittany might untie Naru**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- Naru's still in the chair**

**Mai- I know why**

**Me- Because he's a pain in the ass **

**Gene- True that sister**

**Me- You know I'm older then you right**

**Gene- How?**

**Me- Cause your 16 I'm 17**

**Gene- Fair enough Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt**

Airi POV

Mother and Father moved and lifted the curse from us that means that will be 16 years old now. As I woke up I saw that Gene was sleeping in the chair next to mine.

"Gene." I said

"How did you know it was me and not Naru?" He asked

"Easy Naru was also turned back and wouldn't be sitting in a bed in fact his on that bed with Mai." I said this is going to be funny when they wake up and speaking of the devil their waking up

Mai's POV

I was waking up from when Mother removed the curse that me and Airi have been living with for 400 years and I have to say I am so happy not to be four.

But when I woke up I saw that Naru was next to me and he also woke up at the same time so I went red in the face and turned to see Airi and Gene looking at us.

"Good morning, love birds." Gene said

Naru's POV

Jamisan removed the curse that she had place on Mai, Airi and I. When I woke up I saw that Mai was also awake but she was in the same bed as I was that when her face went red but it was cute. Hold on when do I find things cute.

"Good morning, Love birds." Gene said as Mai turned and looked at Airi and Gene.

"Good morning you two." Airi said

"Good morning Gene and Airi, why you in the chair Gene." Mai said

"Well if you say so." Gene said as he hoped in the bed with Airi and she went red in the face

"It's not morning and in fact you should go to sleep." I said

"Okay." Mai and Airi said at the same time and went back to sleep.

_Naru- Gene why did you call us love birds_

_Gene- Because you are_

_Naru- What about you and Airi_

_Gene- Easy I love her and I'm asking her out as soon as we get away from this place_

_Naru- Good and I'll ask Mai_

_Gene- We also have to help them with their powers_

_Naru- I know stupid Medium _

_Gene- Time to sleep idiot scientist _

That's when Gene fall asleep and I soon went to sleep as well.

Madoka's POV

It is time to go but everyone but their numbers on a piece of paper so if we needed them we could call us. Monk and Ayako give all of us wedding invites.

"Madoka here we want you guys at our wedding." Ayako said and handed on out to everyone. She gave 5 to me since Gene, Noll, Airi, and Mai were still asleep.

"Okay we'll come and can Noll's and Gene's parents come?" I asked

"Yes of course they can." She said as she handed me two more

"Thanks, we'll see you then." I said everyone went into Monk's Car and he was going to drop everyone off at their locations.

"Okay time to call them."

Airi's POV

When we woke up this time it was morning. Let's see everyone is awake and Mai and I are in very old styled clothing.

"Come let's go to base to see if they need help putting anything away." Gene said

"Okay." Mai and I said as we went to base I see that Madoka has Gene has called her.

"Hello you must be Airi and Mai, My name is Madoka Mori and this is Lin Koujo." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Madoka Lin I'm Airi and this Mai as you already know." I said

"Let's find you two some clothes you'll have to borrow of me since you don't have any." Madoka said

"Okay." Mai and I said together

Gene's POV

"Gene Noll your parents said that Mai and Airi are going to love with us." Lin said

"That's great." I said as I look at the place Madoka dragged the girls to get clothes. When me, Naru and Lin put away all of the equipment to be sent before us. We waited for the girls.

When they came back they had boxed with I'm guessing will be sent with the equipment. Naru and I went to help them as we put the boxes in the van. I saw what Airi was wearing a peasant black shirts with a white singlet top and red jacket over the top. Mai was wearing skinny jeans with a bright yellow top and white jacket.

"Airi can I talk to you?" I asked

Airi's POV

"Airi can I talk to you?" Gene asked

"Of course you can Gene." I said as we walked to the side of the castle

"Airi I love and I hope we could go out when we got back to my house?" He asked

I was so happy I love him as well "Yes, yes I'd love to go out with you." I said that's when he kissed me and I was really happy so I kissed him back hopefully Mai can find something like this as well.

Mai's POV

Airi and Gene went to talk and that's when I saw Naru walk to me

"Mai do you think we can talk." He said

"Of course." I said and walked the other way that Gene had taken Airi in.

"Mai, I'm not good with opening my feelings but would you like to go out with me." He said while he blushed slightly

"Yes of course." I said and he smiled at me and I mean a real one that made my heart skip at beat and he kissed me and I was very happy.

Madoka

Yeah, Gene and Noll asked them out I'm so happy for them now let's go.

**Mai- Please review so Brittany will let Naru out of the chair**

**Me- I will let him out when I fell like**

**Gene- Review**

**Naru- Please review and get me away from the crazy women**

**Me- How did you know**

**Naru- You always say that**

**Me- No I mean really how you know?**


End file.
